anime world
by Killua chan
Summary: this story is sorta based on me but dont picture it like im there. Especially those who know me... well R&R please!!


author's note: I got this idae from the fanfic: anime universe journey. The author is Hanaruwa. I really like it. ^^ hope ya like mine 2~ I made some of the parts up.. hehe (sorry about the spelling errors)  
  
disclaimer: I down own any of the anime character except for some of the other characters.  
Anime world no.1  
  
Killu chan was walking around for fun until she saw a huge black hole in front of her. "What is this?!" Before she can yell "help" she got sucked in.  
  
"hey- wake up" Killu chan slowly opened her eyes. "?" "hey, you finally woke up" ". . . . . are you. . . ." "what?" "Are you Killua Zoaldyeck?" "yea" ". . .the assassin?" "used to be" Killu chan looked around. "how did I get here?" "a black hole popped in front of me and you fell to the floor. You were unconsious so I decided to let you sleep here. I could'nt just leave you out there" "....." Killu chan blushed a little. "What's wrong?" Killu asked. "nothing"  
  
Gon came into the room. "she woke up?" "yea" Killu answered. "what's your name?" "Killu-- I mean Haru" "Killu?" Gon asked wondering if she was going to say Killua. "nothing" Haru shook her head. Gon was still curious about what she was going to say. Killu chan thought her nickname was a little embarrassing to say especially in front of Killua. "so... where are you from?" Gon asked. "Im from america" "....america?" "...yea" "What's that?" They both said at the same time. "Are you from earth? hello?? America!!" Killu chan said. "no. What's earth?" Gon said. Killu chan was in shock. "Then... Where am I!!??" "This is planet Kurena" Killua answered. "Kure...Kurena??" "yea" Gon said. "you are a really weird girl" Killua said. "WEIRD!!?? look, Im not from this world!!" "oh, no wonder you're so weird.. are you an alien?" Killua said "Im not an alien!! I think you are!!" "She's weird" Killua said in his head. then something exploded all of the sudden. "What was that??" "It's dangerous here. Let's get out" Killua said. "is this York shin city?" "yea how'd you know?" Killua asked. "well to me, this is a made up world. "...well tell us about it after we get out of here" Killua said, not really believing what she said.  
  
~After they got to a safer place~  
  
"ok. you see, as I said, I am NOT from THIS world. I read this "mangas" where I live so I know what's going on now-about Kurapika and Leorio and everything" "seriously?! that's awesome!" Gon replied. "....no. Im having trouble here" "oh, sorry" gon said. "well....the only clue I have is the black hole." Haru said "Maybe you have to wait till the next person that comes throught the black hole." Killua suggested. "maybe" There were more explosions in the distance. "The geneiryodan..." Killu chan said. "You could be pretty useful" gon said. "useful? Don't just USE me like Im a robot" "no, no. Im not. You can help us for a while. I dunno if Kurapika will help us" Gon said. "yea, that one time, he yelled at us for getting caught by the Geneiryodan." Killua said in an angry tone. "well he was worried about you" "heh" "I wanna do a eating contest wih you, Gon" KIllua said. "wanna do it too, Haru san?" Gon asks. "just call me Haru" Killu chan blushed, remebering about her nickname from before. "no, it's ok. I don't eat a lot." "ok"  
  
They both started eating. (A/N: I duno where the food came from...) "...Isnt that Kurapika?" "Kurapika!" Gon said spitting all his food out on Killua. "Isnt it great?? Now you can all you're friend's eyes back. If we can help-" Then Killua interupted by putting a bowl of ice cream on his face. Then they both started firghting and Kurapika started laughing. "konnichiwa" Killu chan said. "Hi, what's your name?" Kurapika said. "My name is Haru" she said. "how did you get here?" "Well that's a pretty long story" ~She explained every thing.~ "So can you help me capturing the Geneiryodan?" Kurapika asked. "I.. guess but Im really weak and I dont have any powers like nen." Killu chan said trying to make an excuse so that she can't help. She knew they were too dangerous. "Don't worry" Gon said. "We'll protect you" Killua said. As soon as Killua said that, Killu chan blushed madly. ".....ok...I'll help" Killu chan did'nt know why she said that. Her mouth just said those words.  
  
"The "kitsukurigura"(that's just a name of an item sold in an auction) is sold in 3 billion 5500 zenny" "yea! we got 3 billion 5500 zenny" Leorio whispered to Zepail. "it's not that bad but we could of got a better price" "big deal! 3 billion 5500 zenny is a lot!" "still we could of got a little more" "you take it seriously. but if us 2 take it, we can get 1 billion 7 thousand each" "are you really their friends..? I won't do that. It's a cool adventure to go through with them. Don't you think?" Zepail said. "yea" Leorio answered and his phone rang. "moshi moshi? Kurapika?!"  
  
"Now it's every one together again!" Gon said happily. "wait, who's that girl?" "Im Haru" "how old are you?" Leorio got a little curious about her. "....12" she answered but did'nt really want to. "she's not from this world and is trying to find a way out of here" Killua explained. "oh. Well anyways, how did you kill one of the geneiryodan when you just learned nen?" Leorio asked Kurapika. "If you're asking me to capture them, I won't tell you" "not just that but we want to learn nen too" Gon said. "I won't be a good teacher since my nen is usd for the geneiryodan only" Every one was in shock except for Haru since she knew this already. Then Kurapika explained about his weakness and the chain on his hands. "Why did you tell us that?!" Killua got up and yelled. "I don't really know. But I know l can trust you guys" "But she's still in the geneiryodan-who can reads minds!" "that lady who caught you guys?" Haru asked. "yea" Killua said. "but she didnt know we knew Kurapika before" "that was because we didn't know who 'the chain user' was" "but if you don't go near them, we're safe right?" Leorio said. "There's a guy named Nobunaga and he's looking for Kurapika"Killua answered. "Hisoka knows that Im the 'chain user'"Kurapika said. "we give each other informations but he wanted to verse the leader but since he's dead, Im not sure what he's going to do now" "We should look for them. We know where their hide out is now. We should capture them" "This is the only way we can capture the Geneiryodan and get money for the game" Killua said in his head.  
  
"Nobunaga." Kuroro, or the leader of the Geneiryodan said and used his nen to have his book out. "Answer my questions"  
Tsuzuku  
  
I didnt mean to write this so that it's just like the book..... heh oh well... um... for the fanfic anime battle game,when you review, tell me a character fom an anime only and tell me what he/she does (the attack name). Or an item from an anime and what it does. if it's owned by some one, you can tell me that. If you dunno some of 'em that's ok. Thnx for all your help!! 


End file.
